Coraline 2 new story
by lily890
Summary: 20 years after movie story line.. Coraline is married to whybie and lives near the pink palace, thinking the other world is gone and the beldam dead, she sells the house to the blacks family. Tina a young member of the Blacks family falls into the same trap young Coraline did. What will happen? Is the Beldam still alive? read to find out
1. Chapter 1 the moving

Coraline 2

Preview of story: (set 20 years on)Coraline has moved out of the pink palace and into a nearby house with whybie. A new family called the Blacks want to move into the pink palace. Coraline thinks the other world is gone so agrees to sell the house. But is the family really safe?...

Chapter 1

A small delivery truck rolls up the steep hill to the pink palace, followed by a blue car with suitcases tied to the top of it. Lisa Black is staring blankly out of the roll up window at the rain.

'Mom,' Tina leans forward and clings onto the passengers seats head rest.

'Yes, Tina' Angela Black rolls her eyes and sighs. 'Why couldn't we have moved into that lovely house in Coven, or that villa in Blacksburg?'

Angela Black rubs her fingers together at her daughter.

'I'm not made of it, that is why.'

Tina leans back into her chair and sighs. Several minutes later the Blacks are unpacking their cases and rolling them into the house. Tina looks at her dad struggling to untie a case from the car roof. 'Dad, we're not seriously living in that are we?'

Tina points to the pink palace. The pink paint is flaking off it and two windows are smashed. 'I mean, well come on look at all the weeds!'

'We will _make_ it our home Tina, It has a fine garden perfect

For when your friends from Coven come to visit in the summer.'

Tina stamps her foot in the muck. 'I can't stay here for a _whole_ year!'

Steward black shrugs and continues wrestling the suitcase.

'I am so not living here.' Tina mumbles under her breath.

She walks up the creaky stairs to their sections door.

The first room is a hallway. The wallpaper is moulded and dust has settled all over the floor. 'Gross!'

Tina walks into the first side room. Its a dining room. There is a large table in the centre of the room covered in webs and dust. 'I am not eating here even if we clean it.'

'Tina? Tina?'

'Coming mom.' Tina walks towards the voice and into what must be the kitchen. Ms Black is sitting on the table as there is no chairs in the house. 'Mom, we can't live here, No way.'

Ms Black roles her eyes. 'Tina, go up to your room, the woman who owns the house slept there when she was a child, Its meant to be quite nice.'

'Doubt it where is it then.'

'Go look, Don't be so lazy.'

Tina drags herself up the creaky stairs. The only door she sees is painted bright pink. 'I guess this looks promising.'

Tina walks to the door and pushes it open. There is a pink velvet double bed with blue drapes on it in the middle of the room. ' My god!'

The whole room is coloured bright pink and blue, not a flake insight. Even thought dust is every where it is still beautiful. Tina walks over to the bed and sits on it. There is a loud creak an the bed colapses. ' HELP, HELP!' Tina screams. The drapes fall on her and so does the heavy metal bar keeping it up.

Downstairs Angela Black hears her daughter and rolls her eyes. She makes heer way to he room. Tina is twisting and turning trying to get the drapes off. 'So musch fabric, HELP!' Tina shouts. Ms Black pulls the drapes off her daughter and folds her arms. 'I forgot to mention, _no_ sitting on the beds until Ms Jones visits later to stableize them.'

'MUMM!'

'What?'

'I nearly died!'

'Uh huh, go outside and explore There is two other apartments here you know, one up and one down.'

'Whatever, I don't want to visit our stupid neighbours, Or stay in this stupid house.'

Ms Black frowns. 'Stay away from the wel, its close enough here.'

'Hope I drown in it so I won't have to live here.' Tina crosses her fingers and frowns.

'Your fault if you do, Just stay out of me and dads way, we have lots of work to do.'

'Whatever.'

Tina shuts the door of the Pink palace behind her. The whole house seema to shake. 'Lets go explore.'

There is a smal pathway leading to the down stairs apartment. Tina walks down. The house looks empty. She knocks.

''RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!'

'What the!' Tina steps back.

'Stop that _bloody_ yapping.' A weary voice comes from behind the door. 'Caroline, Is that you?' The woman is plump and her face is broken with wrinkles.

She reaches a hand out to touch Tina. 'Emm, No sorry,' Tina steps back. 'Its Tina, Tina Black, I just moved in.'

'Ohh, newbies, Whatever happened to sweet sweet Caroline she never visits, Come in young girl.'

 **CONTINUED VERY SOON. WILL GET MUCH MUCH BETTER**


	2. Chapter 2 rocky times

Chapter 2

Scene: Tina Black is sitting on a ripped, brown couch surrounded by stuffed dogs in angel suits perched on wooden wall shelves. Mrs Spink and Mrs Forcible are bringing over tea and biscuits to her.

'Now then Caroline, tell us where have you been?'

Tina looks uncomfortably down at her shoes. 'My name is _Tina_ not _Caroline_ , and I just moved in twenty minutes ago.'

Another woman leans in and stares at Tina with a smashed lens on a stick. 'Hmm yes April, not Caroline, not at all.'

The woman has bulging eyes and enormous breasts.

She leans out. 'Now here is some tea and here are some biscuits Caroline.' Mrs Spink pushes a plate of moulded biscuits towards Tina. 'Thanks, Em but I'm not hungry.' Tina pushes the biscuits away. 'Look at those lovely yellow locks you have Caroline, Did you dye it?'

'Im not _Caroline_ , I'm- never mind.'

Ms Spink smiles. 'Oh Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline.'

'I'm pretty sure its _Coraline_ , Ms Spink.' Tina stands up.

'I'm sorry, I better be getting home, Mum will be worried.'

'Very well Caroline, tell your mother to come visit soon!'

Tina opens the front door and walks out. 'I will!'

'What a bunch of _weirdo's,_ do I really have to stay here _forever.'_

Tina mumbles as she walks up the creaky stairs.

'BOO!'

Tins jumps up and falls down the stairs. She lifts up her hands to see a long, bloody scar.

'DAD!?'

Mr Blacks comes into sight from the fog and chuckles.

'Here,' He offers his hand to Tina. Tina helps herself up.

'What is wrong with you honestly.'

Mr Black chuckles. 'Oh Tina, come inside Mom has made us dinner, A mother _special_.' Mr Black walks into the house, followed by Tina.

'Eww Gross!' The smell of burnt food wafts through the air.

Tina pushes the kitchen door open. Ms Black is dishing a Gooey, mess onto plates. 'Mom? What is that?'

Ms Black rolls her eyes and shoves a plate at Tina.

'Eat.'

'But!'

'Eat.'

Tina sits with her family and tries to eat the mess.

Her mother watches her. 'Oh, how could I forget, this came in the mail today, No address just presumed it was yours from Coven' Ms Black hands Tina a doll. Tina looks at the doll.

It is just like her. The stitching is pretty bad, like it was hurried and the hair is ruff and frayed. 'Buttons for eyes huh.'

'If its no good I'll bin it.'

'No mom, I'll keep it, maybe then I'll only be 99% bored all the time.'

'And then maybe we won't have to hear about it all the time.'

Tins drops her fork into the Gou.

'I'm going to bed.'

'Night T.'

'Its _Tina_ mom.'

'Night my lil sugar puffs, daddy's lil girl huh?'

'Ew dad! I'm not two anymore!'

Tina storms upstairs. 'Great, no bed!'

She pulls out all her clothes from her case and makes a long row out of them. 'Guess I'll have to sleep here then!'

She lies down and places the doll beside her.

'Good night little me, hope you sleep better then I will.'

 **Next chapter is where it all really starts so keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 a dream or more?

Chapter 3

Scene: Tina Black is asleep on a pile of clothes in her new room in the family's new house. A doll found on the house doorstep that looks just like Tina is sitting beside her.

*Squeak Squeak*

Tina's eyes flick open. 'A mouse!' Tina whispered. She hated mice.

*Squeak Squeak*

'Ughh,' Tina stands out of her bed and looks under the broken bed for the mouse. It runs out from behind her suitcase and out the door. 'GROSS!' Tina walks into the hallway and picks up a sweeping brush covered in webs. 'Away, Away little thing!' The mouse runs downstairs and Tina follows. 'Out the front door little mouse out!' The mouse runs into the sitting room. Tina follows. She hadn't really seen all the rooms in the house. This room was a circular build with blue peeling wallpaper and filthy wooden floor boards. There was a mantle piece on the back wall and a picture of a sad boy with a dropped ice cream. 'Time to take you down mister, no more depressing pictures.' Tina takes the picture away and places it on the ground. 'Mister mouse?' Tina opens one of the big windows for the mouse to get out of.

*squeak squeak*

Tina turns around. There behind a box against the wall is the mouse.

'Gotcha!' Tina lunges at the box and pushes it aside. 'Huh?'

There is a small white door pushed onto the ground like it was torn off.

'What is this?' There is a tunnel, made of a soft looking material, there a webs all over it but some are torn like someone was walking down it recently. 'What the?' Tina gulps and crawls into it. If she strains her eyes enough there is another small door at the end of the tunnel. Tina crawls towards it and reaches the door. She pushes it open. Inside is a messy room just like the pink palaces sitting room. 'Huh? Tina creeps slowly into the room. There is a long, deep hole in the floor covered by a net and some bags. Tina slowly stands up and creeps along the hole into the long hallway. There is a mirror just like the pink palace butt it is smashed. 'What?' Tina whispers. She walks into the wreckage of the mirror, there is a room there with a bed and puddles all over the floor.

In the distance she hears footsteps. 'Oh no!' She whispers. A thin woman appears at the kitchen door. She looks exactly like Tina's mother except...She has buttons for eyes. Half her face is white with black lines through it but the rest looks human. 'Tina! Sweet Tina! You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this moment!' Her voice is sweet and warn, she walks over to Tina and wraps her arms around her and smiles. 'who-who are you, where am I, what-'

'Hush sweet, sweet girl,' 'Your _safe_ okay?' The woman chuckles.

'Who are you!?' Tina demands. 'I'm your _other_ mother silly girl, _everyone_ has one.' The woman chuckles and walks into the kitchen. 'Come dearest girl, diners ready.' Tina stands still not knowing what to do, but the smell of chicken cooking is to good to resist. She follows her other mother to the kitchen. 'Sit, sit Tina' The woman smiles and pulls out a chair for Tina. Tina sits. 'Take some, sweet girl.' The woman puts a large plate of chicken on the table and Tina grabs some. The woman sits down. 'W-what happen to your f-face?'

'Oh,haha,this?' she points to her face. 'An _exploring_ situation.'

'What happened?'

The womans button eyes shine.

'It was nothing sweetie, I don't want to scare you before bed time, you will know soon anyway.' The other mother smiles.

'Where is my _other_ father.' Tina backs up her chair a little.

'Well, he em, he isn't around anymore, bad accident, Rest in pieces Daddy ahah.' She tries to joke. Well anyway sweet Tina, I know you've always wanted one of these, _so_ I bought you this. She reaches under the silky table cloth and pulls out a box. 'Go on open it.' She smiles.

Tina rips off the wrapping paper and her eyes widen at what she sees.

'Oh my god!' Tina lifts up the phone she has always wanted and strokes the buttons. 'Thank you so, so, much!'

The other mother giggles. 'Only a small gift, the best is yet to come.'

'I really, better be going home now my other parents, my real parents will be worried.'

The other mothers face drops, 'Ok, sweet girl, just promise, you'll be back tomorrow?'

Tina starts to feel uncomfortable as she looks at the woman's buttons and wonders if she can see from them. ' I, um, yes, yes I'll come back'

'Good, now hurry along to bed,'

'But!-'

'Hush, you'll be home soon sweet one' She smiles.

'Oh, em, ok'

Tina walks up to her bedroom. It is beautifully decorated with butterflies on the ceiling and decorations everywhere. 'Wow,'

Tina lies under the blankets of her beautiful, cosy bed. The other mother appears at the doorway. 'I'm sorry, dinner wasn't the best, I'll be more _prepared_ tomorrow! Okay, I'm cooking _Bolognese.'_

' _Bolognese?_ My favourite!'

'Haha yes, yes it is, good night now sweet one.'

'Night, mom?'

'Sleep tight.'

Will be continues very, very soon, please write comments and reviews thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 the warning

Chapter 4

Scene- Tina Black has just woken up from what she thinks was a dream. Her mother is calling her down for breakfast.

'Im coming mom,' Tina pushes herself off the pile of clothes and stretches. She looks around at her dirty room and thinks about where she fell asleep last night, at least she thinks she did. She looks at the place she left her lookalike doll but it isn't there. 'Huh?' She walks downstairs. 'Little me? Where are you?' the sitting room door creaks open. 'Little doll?' Tina walks into the sitting room. Behind a box against the wall she can see her doll.

'Little me! Who moved you here?' She walks over and pushes the box over. 'The door, in my dream? But,'

The door is on its hinges and is sealed by old age and rust. 'Mom' Tina calls, 'Mom,'

'Tina, what do you want _now_?'

Tina points to the door. 'This door, what does it lead to?'

Ms Black shrugs. 'I don't know, and I don't care, its probably an old store room or a cat flap for all I care.'

'Will you find the key?' Tina strokes the key hole. 'Please.'

'Tina enough, if your so desperate, find it yourself, I'm busy okay? Breakfast is ready.'

'Whatever.'

'I'm going shopping after breakfast, you should come.'

'No, I'd prefer to explore around.'

'Alright, and remember-'

'Stay away from the well, yes mom I know.'

'Took the words right out of my mouth. Now come on breakfast is ready.'

Tina walked into the kitchen. There is a plate of cold toast and a mug of tea on the table.

'Bon appetite!' Mr Black smiles. Tina puts the plate of toast in the microwave and presses the button. Nothing. Presses again. Nothing. 'Ugh why does this stupid house have to be so stupid broken!'

'Sit down, Shut up, and eat.' Ms Black rolls here eyes.

'I had the best dream ever last night.'

'Uh-huh'

'It was so great.'

'yeah.'

'I was in another world, like this house but _way_ better, I ate the best ever dinner and then!-'

'lovely, okay I'm off to down bye girls and boys.'

'Bye Angie, well guess its just you and me T!'

Mr black chuckles at his own joke. 'Yeah, its Tina not T.'

'Why don't you go visit the neighbours huh?'

'I already have.'

'No! The other neighbour, Mr. Bobinski? I'll call him Mr. B, upstairs.'

'I'm busy, looking for a special key.'

'It can wait, its just a key T.'

'Will you stop calling me T if I do this for you?'

'Yes I will, tell him I sent my regards.'

'Whatever.'

Tina puts on her wellies and coat and heads out into the fog. 'Mr B.' She mumbles. There is a destroyed stair case with around ten missing boards on the first flight attached to the side of the pink palace. Beside it there's a sign. 'Mouse circus show grounds' Tina reads. She eyes up the stairs. 'I am going to die!' she puts down her backpack she brought and steps on the first step. 'AHH!'

It falls out from under her. She scales to outsides of the steps and clinging onto the bar climbs up what's left of the staircase. 'Three flights, really?' she gasps as her leg slips from under her but she moves on. At the top there is a door with a tiny mouse outside it. 'Ew! Away away!' it runs past her feet and falls down a stair gap. Tina looks down. 'Fell to its death, tragic.' She knocks on the door of the house. It twists open and knocks Tina to the ground. 'What is it! You has come to steal the mice?'

The man is round, grey haired and blue skinned.

'Caroline?'

Tina gets up. ' _No, not Caroline.'_ She sighs.

'Not Caroline? Who then?'

'Tina Black, my family just moved into the main building.'

'I am infamous, leader, owner, ruler of the mighty mouse circus.'

'Never heard of it.'

'NO, young girl! As it is still in training, BUT one day ONE day it will be postured around the world for all to come and see!' He squints his eyes and smiles.

'Well Caroline,' he rubs his hands together. 'Pleasure talking to you at last, but if the circus is to be famous, I must get back to work.'

'Yes I understand, goodbye.'

Tina starts walking down the stairs. 'Wait CAROLINE!'

'What now'

'The mice tell me to tell you,'

'Tell me?'

'Do not go through little door, do you know of such a thing?'

'The one behind the boxes? But, its all closed up?'

'Oh, am sorry, the mice sometimes get a little bit, confused, goodbyes Caroline!' He walks away.

'Do not go through little door huh?'

Continued soon, drama starts in chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The end

**Chapter 5- Final chapter**

Scene-Tina Black is sitting at the wobbly dining room table on a scrappy bean bag eating dinner with her family.

Tina fiddles with her food, pushing the pieces of green goe from one side of the plate to the other.

'Dad, why can't you ever cook, mom just specialises in goe.'

Mr Black chuckles, ms black frowns.

'I promise my sweetest princess,I will cook the minute me and Angie get this catalogue finished.'

'But thats going to take for _ever,_ you always take for ever.'

'Tina stop being rude, go to bed if your going to make comments.'

'whatever.' Tina pushes away the bean bag and heads to bed.

*In Tina's room*

Tina's bed is fixed, well, kept up with stacks of thick books and crates, she clambers into it and puts her doll beside her.

'Please let me go to my _other_ mother _please!_ '

Tina closes her eyes and falls asleep.

*Squeak squeak squeak*

Tina's eyes flutter open at her now favourite noise of a mouse squeaking. She follows the tiny white mouse all the way to the sitting room and enters it.

The little mouse bounds towards the little door that is held up against the wall with big books so no one would try and open it. Tina pushes the heavy books aside and lets the door fall down.'Damn you mom.'

The mouse bounds through the little carpeted tunnel that leads to the other world with Tina following behind it. She creeps into the sitting room. Its changed. The walls are purple with slashes of orange through them and the shabby furniture replaced with beetle styled furniture. Tina tip toes past them, afraid. She follows the wall into the kitchen and looks around. There is a message on the tables surrounded by food and treats. Tina walks over to the table. Her new phone she accidently left here is beside the note. She picks it up and strokes the smooth buttons on it, then looks at the note.

'' _Dear Tina, I am out tonight with my close friend, but I have left food and a nice present for you! Come back tommorrow night,I have to ask you mom xx''_

Tina tosses the note on the table and takes a bite into a cupcake. She opens the present. 'oh my,' Its a pair of beautiful diamond earings that Tina seen with her mom back in Covan, Ms black had shouted at Tina to put them back before she broke puts them into her ears and smiles. She decides to look outside and maybe visit the _other_ neighbours. She opens the back door and screams. There is nothing at all, just whiteness and when you touch it you fall through it. 'Gone out with a close friend? to where?' Tina hears a loud thump upstairs, She heads up there. Her rooom is locked.

She hears groans. 'W-who's in their?' The noise hears a scraping coming towards the door and the knob twists angrily, 'Let me eat you, let me eat you please!' a squealing, angry voice says from behind the door. Tina runs down stairs and into the sitting room, she hears thumps coming down the stairs. She slides into the tunnel and shuts the door. She produces the key she found in her mother hand bag and locks the door shut. she sits in the tunnel, panting. Suddely the door thumps and looks like a thin metal hand is slipping under it trying to pull it off its hinges. 'Let me have your eyes!'

Tina screams and starts crawling fast towards the door. She slams it shut, tries to lock it but its not attached to the wall, she pushes the books up against it and then the sofa, then the table, then the magazine pile,the three beanbags from the didning room,a coat, and a pencil for good luck.

*In the morning*

Tina stumbles into the kitchen for breakfast.

'Tina! What did you do to the sitting room?' Tina's mum questions. 'All that effort just to keep up a tiny little door, I cleared it all up for gods sake. There's just bricks behind the door anyways.'

Tina just sits down and slops around with her porridge. The back door opens and Coraline Jones walks in. She is greying at her hair line and had crow feet on her eyes but looks relatively young. 'Ms Black, pleasure to meet you, Im Coraline.'

'Ah, Caroline, pleasures all mine.'

Ms Jones stops 'Uh,oh its _Cor-aline_ '

'Oh, ehm, so sorry.'

Ms Jones shakes her head.'Its alright.' Mom offers ms jones a seat and she sits.

'How are you finding the house then?'

'Oh,its lovely, So many rooms, so many doors, A tiny one aswell, in the living room all bricked up of course, a catflap possibly? Tina here made a big fuss of making sure it wasnt opened by stacking half the house against it last night!' Ms balck chuckles lightly. Ms jone's face drops. She looks up at tina. Tina looks down at the table. 'Why tina?' Ms jones sound completely un fazed when she askes. 'I-I-I was...It kep falling off, thats all.'

Ms Black chuckles fakely. 'Would it be ok if I stayed here the night? Ms black? I just, I want to fix that door and analyse the house better,'

'Yes, yes of course ms jones yes!'

'I'll be over at eight?'

'Yes, yes eight fine yes.'

Ms jones nods her head and shoots Tina a worried look before leaving.

*Eight thirty pm.*

Ms jones walks in half an hour late and blabs to ms black for ages about the weather, the town and finally the house, Ms jones puts the door on its hinges, Tina watches from the door way. Ms jones mutters 'We'll fence you in trap you, starve you, little bitch, can't believe your still alive old hag.'

When she's finally done she makes up a bed for herself, in Tina's room claiming that she will finish analysing the house in the morning.

Tina hops into bed with the doll beside Jones grabs the dool and stares at it. 'Pretty thing huh?' She says through gritted teeth.

'Yes,' Ms jones tightens her grip on it. she fiddles with the button eyes.'Whoops! sorry!' she says a little too blandly as two black buttons topple to the floor. Tina snatches the doll.'Hey!'

Ms jones climbs into bed.

*Squeak squeak squeak*

Tina's eyes open slowly. She knows what that sound means in this house but she's was the voice who wanted to eat her, who owned the spidery metal hand that tried to rip off the door? was it her other mother? it couldn't have been Tina thinks, because she was out with a friend.

Tina shakily climbs out of bed and follows the mouse downstairs being careful not to wake ms creeps into the living room and moves the stack of books down,the door falls off.'Ew gross what the-? Tina looks at the tunnel,it is a green,grey,black mouldy colour with cob webs everywhere and childrens ruined toys in it slowly climbs into it beating away cob webs as she needs to tell her other mother about the person in the house last she is at the other door she slowly pushes it open. The room is the same as last night,with the bugs and all. She looks up to the sofa. She gasps in horror. There is a spidery thin woman with white metallic skin carved with black lines through has metal thin legs and arms and her rip cages are poking slowly turns around to leave but a tall bug wardrobe sops thin woman turns around.

'Tina,' She says her voicee raspy. 'W-who are you?' Tina stutters.

'Im your other mother silly haha, didn't you recocnise me?'

'No-y-you look different..'

The woman chuckles.'Tina I need to ask you something. She produces a box from behind her and starts to open it saying-'I love you so so much,but if you want to stay here with me you need, these.' The woman tosses the lid away and Tina see's what is in the box. A needle and thread with two buttons above them. 'If you want to stay just let me sow the buttons.' She eagerly prompts.

Tina thinks hard.'Will you go back to looking the other way again if i do?'

The other mother nods.'Yesss,yes Tina we can be a happy family, me and you.'

Tina gulps. 'Okay then.' Tina slowly walks over to the ! the bug crashes to the floor and the door swings open slowly.

'Ms Jones?' Tina's jaw drops. The other mother smiles and growls.

'Leave that child alone you-, Tina come over here, she's a witch she wants your soul to live off, look at her, you don't want her as a mother, its a trick!'

The other woman looks at tina.'don't listen to her Tina, she's jeoulous, when she was a child she loved me, but she escaped she didn't love me.'

Ms jones walks over and stands beside tina. The other mother stands lunges at ms JOnes laughing. Ms jones screams as Tina watches the other mother clawing out ms jone's eyes,'Run,Tina run! out the door,lock it,Never come back!,an adults soul that betrayed her won't give her much life! run!'

Tina scrambles away towards the door and into th tunnel, locking it behind her.'COME BACK COME BACK I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU COME BACK!'

Tina hears the other mother scream but tina is back in the other world sits there panting there are books,chairs and tables stacked against the starts to cry, she got ms jones sits there for hours the door starts to bang and the furniture moves aside slowly.

There is coughing and Ms jones appears from the doorway. 'Ms Jones! your alive your alive!' Tina jumps into her arms. Ms jones has no eyes,blood oozing from the holes.'Thank you for saving, my life.' Tina cries into ms jones's shoulder.

*One year later*

The garden of the pink palace is bursting with colour,life and people,, the walls of the house painted bright pink and the stais the neighbours, including ms jones with her guide dog that she bought off ms spink and forcible by her side. Tina lies on an inflateble in the smiles.

'At least its all over now,forever.' Tina sighs. And they all continued their lives happily ever after.

The end.

Please write reviews, hope you liked it!


End file.
